El cumpleaños de Rivaille
by ShioriOrihara
Summary: Para Rivaille los 25 de diciembre eran como un día cualquiera pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a un chico de ojos verdes. Y con la sorpresa que Eren le preparó ese día, su vida cambiaría aún mas. Ereri.


**Hola! Vengo aqui incursionando en el mundo de snk con este fic ademas que me dio ganas de escribir algo por el cumple del enano gruñon de Rivaille...ahoa tengo un motivo mas para celebrar el 25 de diciembre...espero les guste xD**

* * *

**El mejor cumpleaños de Rivaille**

La navidad siempre ha sido un día normal para mí, en esta fecha me quedaba trabajando hasta tarde o iba de copas con mis compañeros de trabajo. Seguía mi rutina habitual además que esta época es sinónimo de consumismo desenfrenado, no importa si se es en Japón o en otra parte del mundo la navidad significa eso. Según mi vecina, que es de Latinoamérica, el 25 de diciembre se celebraba el nacimiento del salvador...claro que sí porque ese día nací yo. Yo seré quien salve a las personas de este asqueroso mundo. Quizás yo sea el mesías de la limpieza y viene aquí para guiar al mundo por un camino limpio sin ninguna mancha que brille tanto debido a la cera y que huela a lavanda. En vez de que ese tal papa Noel deje regalos a los niños debería de obsequiarles productos de limpieza, desde temprana edad deberían de saber la importancia de la limpieza. Me desvié del tema central pero una vez que empiezo a hablar de artículos de limpieza no hay quien me pare. Es más hay alguien a quien le encanta oírme hablar de eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Y quién es ese alguien? Él es muy importante para mí, la primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos verdes quede embobado y ese color se ha grabado muy en el fondo de mi corazón. Nunca conoceré a otra persona que tenga esos mismos ojos, aquellos que expresan inocencia y amabilidad pero que en la intimidad se vuelven lujuriosos, deseosos como los de un animal que ha visto a su presa y está listo para lanzarse sobre ella. Y eso es precisamente lo que amo de este mocoso, MI mocoso.

Hoy es la primera vez de muchas vísperas de navidad que salgo temprano, y no es que este emocionado porque el mocoso me dijo que tendríamos una cena romántica y mucho menos estoy interesado en saber si me dará algún regalo por mi cumpleaños. No claro que no estoy emocionado...bueno quizás un poco, solo un poco. Es la primera navidad y el primer cumpleaños que la pasare con alguien...bueno lo he celebrado con la loca de Hanji y Erwin pero es la primera vez que la pasare con la persona que amo. Es un sentimiento totalmente diferente, mi corazón no deja de latir y su palpitar aumenta cuando estoy a unos pasos de entrar al departamento. ¡Mierda! Nunca en mi vida había estado tan emocionado ni nervioso no soy ninguna adolescente enamorada...enamorado si estoy pero de adolescente no tengo nada. Solo tengo que poner la llave en la cerradura, darle vuelta y la puerta se abrirá pero las manos me tiemblan tanto que no puedo encajar la llave. ¡Por la diosa de la limpieza! Yo soy Rivaille el hombre más competente de la empresa, la persona a quien todo el mundo respeta y con un chasquido de mis dedos lo tendría bailando la macarena…pero cuando se trata de ese mocoso simplemente me vuelvo otro. "El enano por fin encontró a alguien que lo domine" me dijo la enferma de Hanji y no dude en darle un fuerte golpe si se lastimo o no, no es asunto mío. Esa mujer es peor que el polvo acumulado por no limpiar en semanas, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. A pesar de todo eso la considero una amiga en la que puedo confiar al igual que Erwin. Ese hombre estuvo detrás de mí por mucho tiempo pero nunca le hice caso, cansado de esperar se consiguió otro y yo encontré a esa persona especial. Y otra vez me desvié del tema, bueno ahora si Levi déjate de mariconadas y abre la maldita puerta.

Al abrir la puerta el departamento estaba en silencio absoluto; sin embargo de la sala provenía una tenue luz. Avanzo lentamente y al ver lo que le esperaba se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa que SU mocoso le había preparado, una pequeña e invisible curvatura se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto alguien en su oído mientras le abrazaban por la cintura. Rivaille solo asintió y siguió mirando la mesa que estaba elegante. Toda la sala estaba alumbrada por velas, en la mesa también había velas, vino y un par de copas—siéntate mientras traigo la comida—el mayor obedeció, estaba sumiso debido a la impresión.

El joven apareció al rato con dos platos, puso uno en frente de Levi y el otro frente a su asiento. Comieron y brindaron hasta que en una de esas el pelinegro se atoro con algo. Tosió fuertemente y escupió un anillo, miro al castaño para que le dé una explicación.

—A pesar de que llevemos poco tiempo saliendo yo siento que te conozco desde años, quizás en nuestras vidas pasadas estuvimos juntos y estamos destinados a estarlo siempre. ¿Cómo lo sé? La verdad no lo sé exactamente pero algo en el corazón me dice que es así. Levi eres el equilibrio que necesito en mi vida, tú sinceramente te has robado mi voluntad y haría lo que fuese por ti. Así que Levi… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?—el mayor se quedó sin palabras, se habían conocido hace algunos meses y este mocoso ya le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Pero si tuviese que ser honesto entonces diría que esa propuesta lo emociono, al igual que el castaño él también sentía que se habían conocido de antes y que el haberse conocido era cosa del destino…aun así eso no era algo que lo diría a los 4 vientos.

—Eren—sabia que decirle pero no podía formular palabra y es que decir un "sí" era un poco vergonzoso. Si no podía con palabras seria con acciones, por eso se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al chico y lo besó. Fue un beso que empezó tierno para luego intensificarse. Se separaron por falta de aire aun así quedaron unidos por un hilo de saliva.

(＾∇^*)ノ⌒ -= -= *Merry X'mas*

Las manos de Eren recorrían todo su cuerpo haciendo que en cada caricia se estremezca, quizás sea por la propuesta de hace poco que estaba más sensible que antes. El castaño lo besó en los labios para luego bajar a su cuello, lo lamio y mordió dejando marcas que se tomarían su tiempo en desaparecer y tal vez al ver eso Hanji lo empezara a molestar pero ahora eso no importaba, lo único que quería era disfrutar de ese momento. Eren continuo su camino desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, lamio y mordisqueo un poco logrando que Rivaille soltara en gemido. Y así siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la parte que más le gustaba saborear del mayor, el cual estaba mojado por las gotitas pre-semen que empezaban a salir debido a la excitación que su dueño experimentaba. Sin dudarlo se metió todo el miembro a su boca, lo lamio y succionó hasta sacar más gemidos y suspiros al pelinegro. El mayor estaba en la gloria al sentir la lengua del menor alrededor de su endurecido miembro, soltó una maldición cuando este se separo de su miembro justo cuando estaba por venirse.

—Aun no Levi, lo haremos juntos—diciendo esto humedeció uno de sus dedos y lo llevo a la entrada de su pareja, este al sentir la intromisión en su ano se estremeció un poco. Era incomodo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre. Dicho y hecho cuando Eren metió el tercer dedo ya no era molestia lo que sentía si no placer al sentir esos dedos moverse en su interior; sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos carnales…necesitaba de algo más grande, de ese pedazo de carne que Eren llevaba entre las piernas. El castaño leyó sus pensamientos y saco los dedos de Rivaille, acomodo sus piernas encima de sus hombros y de una sola estocada lo penetró. El pelinegro arqueo la espalda al sentir el falo de Eren en su culo, se quedaron quietos por un momento hasta que el mismo Rivaille empezó a mover las caderas. Al principio las embestidas fueron lentas pero luego aumentaron al igual que los gemidos de Rivaille, el cual se aferraba a las sabanas. Cambiaron de posición y ahora el mayor se encontraba en cuatro, Eren le agarraba de la cintura y lo arremetía con fuerza, con una de sus manos libres comenzó a masturbar a su amante. Solo basto unos minutos para que ambos se vinieran, Rivaille en la mano del castaño y en las sabanas mientras que Eren se vino en el interior del pelinegro. El menor se dejo caer encima del cuerpo de Levi y luego de regularizar sus respiraciones salió lentamente de él, se acomodaron en la cama para poder dormir pero antes de que Eren cayera dormido Levi habló.

—Acepto…estúpido mocoso—esa fue su respuesta a lo que el castaño lo besó con ternura, lo abrazo y lo pego más a su cuerpo. Rivaille se dejó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Eren.

—Feliz cumpleaños Levi—saludo al ver que el reloj daban las 12, prácticamente era 25 de diciembre. El mayor sonrió y enredo sus piernas con las del menor, luego ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En mi país ya son las 12 asi que feliz navidad para todas(os) que leyeron este fic.  
Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon así que no se como me habrá quedado :/ espero haya sido de su agrado.  
Cuídense y no coman mucho porque sino estaran en el hospital por indigestión xD  
Por ultimo...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIVAILLE! ¡ERES MI ENANO FAVORITO! :3


End file.
